


Love and Comfort

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Branch finds Biggie sick. He takes him and his worm back to his bunker. He takes care of them both. During that time the two grew close. Biggie sees a new side of Branch and he likes that new side. Mr. Dinkles also likes Branch. After Biggie is healthy again the worm finds every opportunity to find Branch and spend time with him.
Relationships: Biggie/Branch (Trolls)
Kudos: 3





	Love and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Alright Mr. Dinkles, are you ready for our morning walk?” Biggie asked his worm.

“Mew.”

“Great. Let’s go.” He said as he gathered the worm up and exited their pod.

Biggie walks around the city. He begins to get tired and his throat is scratchy. He decided it was time for a break. He sits down on a nearby mushroom. Mr. Dinkles crawls off him and lays down next to him. He looks up at the larger troll in worry.

The reason was that Biggie is flushed and hasn’t stopped coughing since they left the pod. He is worried that the troll is sick and they are alone. The worm could feel how warm the troll was.

Branch had entered the field and immediately noticed Biggie. The grey troll knew something was wrong. He quickly went over to him.

“Biggie? Are you okay?” He asked.

“B-branch?” He managed to get out before he began coughing once more.

The grey troll didn’t like that. He placed a hand on his forehead and felt how hot the larger troll was. It worried the grey troll.

‘He’s not looking too good. Taking him back to his pod would be too much strain. My bunker is closer.’ He sighed. “Come on Biggie. Let’s get you back to my bunker.” He said.

“Hmm.” The poor troll was barely conscious.

Branch sighed once more. He grabbed the larger troll and had him lean on him. He was glad that he was used to carrying heavy things. He began walking towards the bunker. They somehow manage to get there. Branch was feeling a little out of breath but he ignored it. Mr. Dinkles had followed them.

The blue troll managed to get them into the bunker and took the sick troll and his worm to the living room. Using his hair he pulled off the cushions and pulled the bed out. He then set it up. As gently as he could he put the blue troll in it. He then went into the kitchen. He grabbed a try and put a pitcher filled with water as well as a cup onto the tray. He picked up the tray and went to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cupboard and took out some cold meds. He shut the cupboard door and grabbed a box of tissues from under the sink. He then returned to the living room with the tray. He set it down next to the endstand.

Afterwards he set up a small bed for Mr Dinkles. The worm rubbed his head against Branch’s arm in thanks. Branch gave a small smile and pet his head. He then turned and left. 

‘I should let Poppy know.’ He thought.

Branch quickly went to his office and wrote a letter to Poppy. He then sent it off. He just hoped no one tried to break in and “rescue” the blue troll. That wouldn’t help Biggie at all. After the letter was sent he returned to the sick troll and his worm.

“Mew.” The worm looked at him.

“What?” Branch had no idea what the worm was saying until he heard the growl. “Oh you’re hungry.”

He goes to the kitchen and grabs a bunch of food. He placed it in front of the worm. He let Mr Dinkles choose. The rest of the food was put back. After that he grabbed a book and sat down on one of the chairs and began reading.

* * *

(With Poppy)

Poppy was in the meadow painting when the letter arrived. She put her brush down and took the letter from the firefly. She opened it and to her surprise it was from Branch. The grumpy troll never wrote to her before. It made her concerned as she wondered what was wrong.

She quickly read the letter and became even more concerned. Biggie was sick. It would have been worse if Branch hadn’t found him. She was glad that he did.

She went back to her pod and put her painting away. She then went to go find the others. Luckily they were all together. They smiled when they spotted her.

“Hiya Poppy.” Guy greeted her.

“Hey. So Biggie is sick.” She told them.

“Oh no.” Satin said.

“Poor Biggie.” Chenille continued.

“Yeah. Branch is taking care of him so be sure to be quiet near his bunker.” She said.

“WHAT?” They look at her in shock.

“Why would you let him do that?” Satin asked.

“Do you hate Biggie?” Chenille continued.

“Branch isn’t the troll to go to for that.” Smidge said.

“Shut up!” Poppy yelled. “Branch is a great troll. He will take excellent care of Biggie.” She glared at them.

“Poppy’s right. Branch may not be a big partier but that doesn't mean he won’t take great care of Biggie.” Guy chimed in.

“Branch is one of us.” Cooper chimped in.

“He's also a grump. He’ll hate taking care of Biggie.” Creek said.

“He wouldn’t have said he would do it if he couldn’t.” Then to the surprise of everyone she glared at Creek.

“R-right.” He held up his hands in surrender.

“Let’s all just be respectful and keep it down whenever we are near the bunker.” She said.

“Okay.” They said.

“Good.” She turned and left.

Poppy went back home and wrote a letter off to Branch. She then took her painting back to the meadow. She resumed painting.


End file.
